Save the Cats
Save the Cats is a place dedicated to spaying, capturing, and finding homes for cats and kittens. They currently are housing 16 cats! Here I will list them so that you can see them, and maybe even adopt one! Blossom: a young, black female Mix-breed. She is active, and silly and would love to have a forever home. Bubbles: a small, brackisk black female mixed breed. Bubbles was a spray who had been abandoned. She is now ready for a home! Charley: an older Calico female. She had 7 kittens (3 boys, 4 girls) when she got here. Luckily, all the kittens got adopted but now Charley is all alone here without her kittens. She is hoping crazily for a home! She is not all that crazy, but loves to chat. Hailey: a white and gray female Shorthair. She was abandoned at an apartment complex. She is good with other cats. Lori: a female brownish Tabby. She is a wild cat and in need of a devoted owner. Kitty: an orange Tabby male. He is Lori's best friend. He is timid and a bit nervous around people. But, he would love you! Mama Cita: a white and gray female Mix-breed. Mama Cita has had 3 kittens! She would love you, and a new home. Miss Kitty: a dark tabby and white female Bobtail mix. She is kind and a definate queen of the roost cat. Muffin: a golden spotted Shorthair female. She definatley deserves a better life than her old one. Patricia: a white and black female Mix-breed. She is playful and young. Make her dreams come true and adopt her today. Pepe: a white and black male Shorthair. He has pretty green eyes and is playful. Puff: a white and orange Shorthair female. She is super cuddly and would love a home with lots of love and pets. Randy: a white and black male Shorthair. He is one of the few cats to not be neutered here, but he would love you and he is just a kitten. Rhonda: a white and black Mix-breed female cat. She loves to be stroked. Riley: a yellow female Tabby. She is super pretty and although she is a little shy, she is loving and kind. Ronnie: a white and black Shorthair male. His siblings are Rhonda and Randy. Sabrina: a gray/brown female Tabby. She is a little shy, but once warmed up, she is silly and super cute. To find out more about the cats, or to adopt one, go here to theCats I personally like Patricia, Puff, and Riley but who knows? Maybe one will be the best for you. Get one! A little more about the Save the Cats company. Help them get a facility! Pay money or even help in the construction of building a facility for the Save the Cats to house their cats and kittens. Currently, Save the Cats relies solely on foster homes and Petsmart to help them save their cats. Among the cats they have saved are Tyler, Mittens, and Gummy. To help out, got to their home page, here http://www.savethecatsinc.com/info/ To help out, you can adopt a cat (of course this is the best way to save and to help out the foundation) or you can foster as well (allow cats and or kittens into your home temporarily until they find a forever home) or you could send in money to the research and saving of the Save the Cats in order to help more get rescued and the facility to become a reality. Also, donate litter, cages, and food to the foundation. Also, help out by getting all cats neutered and spayed to prevent so many cat deaths in the world. Thanks!